Chacun pour soi
by d3lyciious
Summary: Trois jeunes, que tout oppose, se retrouvent à vivre ensemble dans une magnifique maison suite à une annonce dans le journal. Malheureusement la cohabitation commence très mal et tous les coups seront permis pour inciter les autres à déménager.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Vampire Diaires ne m'appartient pas !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vu que certaines personnes veulent absolument que je continu « l'amour et ses problèmes » et bien je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, promis ) **

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**« Moi, madame Flowers, loue pour seulement 100 euros par mois ma superbe villa dont vous savez probablement où elle se trouve.**_

_**Cette offre ne sera disponible que jusqu'à 13h00 ce dimanche où je vous attendrez, alors à celui qui se présentera chez moi le premier valise en main. »**_

_ Attendez une seconde, dit Bonnie en soulevant ses yeux du journal pour regarder devant elle, mais c'est aujourd'hui !

Bonnie passa vigoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux en se rendant compte que cette annonce tombait à pic pour prouver à sa famille qu'elle pourrait s'occuper seul de sa vie. Elle se tourna légèrement vers la poste de tabac d'où elle avait acheté le journal et se rua dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille.

_ 10, 20….100 euros, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant une seconde fois dans le petit bâtiment, je vais acheter tous c'est foutu journaux où il y a l'annonce et les bruler comme ça personne ne pourra me devancer, termina-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

En sortant le sourire aux lèvres, les bras chargés de tous ses exemplaires du même journal, Bonnie se surpris à être abordé par plusieurs personnes sortant de l'argent et le lui tendant.

_ Je voudrais un journal, dit l'un d'eux d'un âge apparemment avancé compte tenu de sa canne et de sa voix roc, demande très vite suivit par les autres personnes présentent.

_ Ils sont tous à moi et ils ne sont pas à vendre, répondit promptement Bonnie en serrant la pile de journal contre sa poitrine de toutes ses forces bien décidé à les garder.

_ Bon allez, gamine ! Je ne rigole pas ! Tient prends ton argent et donne-moi ça, dit un homme relativement imposant qui voulut lui arracher un journal des mains, mais qui se retrouva avec un genou bien placé entre ses jambes sous le regard ébahit des personnes qui se trouvaient à côté de lui et qui prirent instinctivement leur distance via à vis de Bonnie.

_ J'ai dit non t'es con en plus d'être bouché, répondit farouchement Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils, personne ne touche à ces journaux, vous m'entendez ! Personne !

_ Hum hum… et je peux savoir ce que vous allez en faire, demanda une jeune femme à quelques mètre avec les autres.

_Sans vous manquer de respect, madame, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais, rétorqua Bonnie en la fixant avant de pousser du pied le pauvre homme qu'elle avait précédemment castré pour le faire tomber au sol alors qu'il se courbé de douleur. Après cela elle enfourna non sans mal ses biens dans son sac et décampa vers sa voiture garé à quelques mètre en ne prêtant pas attention aux brimades des personnes qu'elle venait de laissé en plan.

Non loin de là, appuyé contre un mur, un jeune homme n'ayant même pas prit attention à cette dispute, sourit de tous son être en lisant une annonce bien alléchante. Il dirigea son regard vers le ciel en gardant son magistral sourire et inspira profondément.

_ Voilà le signe que j'attendais, dit-il en sortant par la suite son briquet pour bruler ce journal pour le jeter la seconde d'après dans une poubelle public juste à côté de lui. Il regarda le journal prendre feu et jeta un dernier regard à la poubelle avant de se diriger vers sa propre voiture.

/

_ Maman...Maman ! Hurla bonnie en entrant dans la maison familiale tout en balançant son sac sur le canapé en passant devant le salon.

_ Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grogna sa mère en sortant de la cuisine pour rencontrer sa fille dans le couloir en train de retirer son manteau.

_ Dieu…s'il existe, à enfin écouté mes prières, s'exclama Bonnie en pointant du doigt son sac et en faisant signe à sa mère de la suivre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, demanda sa mère en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille.

_ Mais, rien je t'assure, dit Bonnie en sortant un journal pris au hasard dans son sac pour ensuite le lui tendre, tient lit l'annonce en haut à droite.

_ Oui et…, demanda sa mère sans vraiment comprendre où Bonnie voulait en venir.

_L'émancipation commence aujourd'hui, dit-Bonnie en se levant du canapé le poing levé devant elle, je vais prouver à papa que je peux m'occuper de moi.

_ Oui et je peux savoir où tu vas trouver 100 euros à donner tous les mois ? Parce que si c'est l'émancipation que tu cherches, il ne faudra pas compter sur ton père et moi pour te venir en aide, lui dit sa mère en penchant la tête légèrement en avant pour voir le visage de sa fille passer de la détermination à la déception, et sans remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu as encore le crédit de ta voiture à rembourser.

Bonnie tourna la tête vers sa mère et se laissa tomber son le canapé.

_ Ça t'éclate de briser, d'écrabouiller et détruire ma passion ardente de quitter cette maison merdique qui m'habiter il y a encore deux secondes, demanda Bonnie entre ses dents.

_ Je dois avouer que…oui ! Et ma maison est loin d'être merdique alors surveille tes paroles, répondit sa mère en se levant pour laisser Bonnie seul sur le canapé.

/

Après une quinzaine de minute à taper activement sur la table se trouvant devant elle Bonnie se leva d'un bond du canapé pour accourir vers sa mère qui préparé le diner.

_Et si, je prenais un job à mit temps, dit-elle en faisant sursauter sa mère qui n'avait pas senti sa présence.

_ J'attends de voir…parce que trouver un job en moins de, commença-t-elle en regardant sa montre, 2h15 et qui accepte de te donner une avance de 100 euro sans rien faire, ça va être un peu compliqué tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Oui, mais si vous voulez bien me prêter de l'argent, je pourrais emménager dans cette maison et avoir le temps de trouver un petit boulot pour vous rembourser, insista Bonnie en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

_ Avec des intérêts j'espère, dit une voix masculine qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

_ Depuis quand t'es là toi, demanda Bonnie en se retournant pour voir son père poser sa veste sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Je viens d'arriver, répondit celui-ci en s'installant à table.

_ Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ce dont maman et moi sommes en train de parler, le questionna Bonnie en s'asseyant en face de lui en croisant les bras sur la table.

_ Ta mère m'a envoyé un message il y a une dizaine de minutes. Alors, je me suis dépêché de rentrer parce que pour rien au monde je ne voulais manquer l'argumentation pourris que tu aurais pu faire à ta mère pour la convaincre, lui répondit son père en envoyant un clin d'œil à son épouse.

_ Traitresse, marmonna Bonnie par-dessus son épaule avant de rediriger son regard vers son principale adversaire.

Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant cinq minutes se contentant de se fixer sans détourner le regard.

_ Allez Bonnie, baisse les yeux. Toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu n'as jamais gagné à ce petit jeu avec moi alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, dit son père d'un ton faussement sérieux.

_ Je suis déterminé crois-moi, lui rétorqua Bonnie sans sourciller.

Son père se mordit la lèvre et fini par déclarer forfait pour la toute première fois de sa vie face à Bonnie.

_ Bon… ta mère et moi allons de payer tes deux premiers mois de loyer mais après tu de débrouille pour payer les mois suivant et pour nous rembourser et si tu n'y arrive pas du devra avouer que j'avais raison vis-à-vis de ton incapacité à t'occuper de toi et tu devras revenir vivre à la maison, lui dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux tout en faisant un jolie petit chèque sous son nez.

_Tu…tu acceptes, s'extasia Bonnie en se levant pour faire le tour de la table et attraper le chèque que son père venait de faire en ignorant que celui-ci avait ouvert grand ses bras en ayant eu le malheur que sa fille penserais d'abord à le remercier plutôt que de prendre l'argent.

_ Hum, hum, fit il les bras toujours grand ouvert pour attirer son attention se qui ne prit pas longtemps car elle s'y jeta la seconde d'après.

_ Merci papa, je t'aime, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et partir faire la même chose à sa mère.

_Bon et si nous mangions ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on ne se dépêche pas on ne sera jamais là-bas avant l'heure prévu en plus on a plusieurs kilomètre à faire pour y aller, s'exclama son père en faisant signe aux deux femmes de sa vie, qui ricanèrent en le regardant commençait à taper les deux poings sur la table et crier à quel point il avait faim.

/

_Plus vite, plus vite papa, plus vite, s'exclama Bonnie en voyant grâce à l'heure de son portable qu'il ne rester plus que quinze minute.

_ Oh arrête de crier ! De toute façons si on arrive en retard ce sera de ta faute, rétorqua son père sur le même ton que sa fille en regardant dans le rétroviseur la banquette arrière, quelle idées de prendre autant de sacs. Franchement fallait le dire toute de suite si tu voulais prendre ta chambre.

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas que les filles ont des besoins, répliqua Bonnie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Tous ces trucs inutiles que tu as pris ta mère et moi en aurait pu te les ramener demain en même temps que ta voiture, dit-il en la regardant brièvement avant de tourner à droite à l'intersection menant directement à la maison.

_ Pff, tu comprends vraiment rien aux femmes, marmonna Bonnie entre ses dents avant de le regarder de nouveau, et puis d'abord comment tu comptes me ramener ma voiture demain et repartir à la maison ?l Vous compter repartir en volant ?

_ Ce n'est pas croyable le nombre de conneries que tu peux dire en une phrase…t'es sur d'être ma fille, parce que moi, je commence à douter, lui dit son père en entrant passant les grilles qui menaient à la maison, je conduirais ta voiture et ta mère celle-là, idiote. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il y aura des ailes qui me pousseront dans le dos.

_Bon, j'ai compris, dit Bonnie en roulant des yeux, allez arrête la voiture on y ait.

Bonnie et son père sortirent du véhicule et le déchargèrent de tous ses sacs. Il s commencèrent leur ascension vers la porte d'entrée d'où il fallait déjà gravirent plusieurs marche pour l'atteindre quand son père se stoppa, pour regarder une magnifique décapotable garer juste à côté.

_ Soit les employer sont vraiment bien payaient ou on nous a devancé, dit-il à haute voix avant de se faire tirer le bras par sa fille qui l'attira vers l'entrée.

_ Ne commence pas à dire des bêtises et puis de tout façon c'est impossible, j'ai brulé tous les preuves de cette annonce, lui dit Bonnie en empoignant la poigné de la porte pour y entré et déposer ses sac avant de se retourner pour empêcher son père d'entrer.

_ Je peux s'avoir ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ N'entres pas dans ma maison avec tes mauvaises ondes, dit-elle en lui prenant ses derniers des mains pour les poser à côté d'elle pour ensuite tendre la mains, donne-moi le chèque.

_ Et puis quoi encore, t'as vu comment tu me parles, dit-il en le fixant.

_ Crois-moi, papa, si je n'obtiens pas cette maison et que je suis obligé de revenir vivre à la maison, commença-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer sur terre.

Son père ne perdit pas un seconde et lui donna l'argent avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour ensuite se pencher vers son visage.

_ Bonne chance dans sa vie «d'adulte responsable», dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigte, et sur ce, au revoir, termina-t-il en lui embrassant le front avant de courir vers sa voiture et de déguerpir.

Bonnie regarda la voiture jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne soit plus dans son champ de vision puis elle ferma la porte et avança dans le couloir pour commencer sa visite en attendant l'arrivée de Madame Flowers pour lui remettre le chèque.

Alors qu'elle commençait à regarder les environs le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre devant le maison et Bonnie ne perdit pas en seconde pour retourner vers l'entré et à peine se trouvait-elle devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage non loin de la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit en révélant un très beau jeune Homme marchant avec un casque à la mains et une valise dans l'autre.

Ce dernier regarda les valises de Bonnie posaient à l'entrée puis regarda la principale intéressé en face de lui qui l'observait la bouche grande ouverte. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un autre garçons commencer à descendre les escaliers pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin le visage tout aussi surpris que Bonnie.

_ Et merde, dirent-ils tous en même temps en s'observant mutuellement.

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?!**

**Bonnie a un sacré caractère n'est-ce pas ^^, elle doit tenir ça du père !**

**Imaginez un peu la tête de Bonnie en voyant ces deux inconnus dans la maison !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vous saurez le nom des garçons dans le prochain chapitre, j'attends de voir lesquels vous voulez et pour l'instant c'est Kol et Damon qui arrive en tête.**

PS : désolé pour l'orthographe !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Bon à ce que je vois la grande majorité d'entre vous désire un trio Damon/Bonnie/Kol, donc je répondrais à vos désirs^^**_

_**Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je suis très contente que ce chapitre vous plaise et j'ai un grand plaisir à vous dire que j'ai déjà une dizaine de conneries en tête que nos trois héros feront les uns aux autres !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Bonnie regarda longuement les deux individus sans prononcer un mot et restant le plus calme possible alors qu'à l'intérieur son cerveau commençait à surchauffé de question et d'insulte envers eux.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, _se dit-elle en continuant son observation des deux garçons qui semblaient faire la même chose_, qu'est-ce que c'est deux crétins font ici…je savais que j'aurais dû ramener la batte de baseball de papa pour éliminer ces parasites. Non de dieu, je pensais avoir brulé tous ces fichu journaux de merde…le vendeur a dû en cacher quelques-uns, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! La prochaine fois que je vais dans son foutu bureau de tabac, je le tue ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?! »_

Alors que Bonnie continuait son petit monologue intérieur, le jeune homme se situant au sommet de l'escalier, les descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de cette dernière et la fixa avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

_Tu dois être la bonne je présume, dit-il d'un léger ton sournois, je suis ton nouveau patron alors tache de t'en souvenir. Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard, tu as interdiction de ramener qui que ce soit ici, que je sois là ou non. Tu m'obéis et tu ne discutes pas ! Des questions ?

_ Je…

_ On ait d'accord, l'interrompit celui-ci en se retournant pour regardait l'autre personne présente dans la maison restait silencieuse jusque-là.

_ La « Bonne », marmonna Bonnie en serrant les poings le plus fort possible pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus, pour qui il me prend celui-là avec ses grands airs ?!

_ Et toi tu es…, demanda-t-il en regardant l'autre jeune homme poser son casque et son sac sur le sac de Bonnie, qui ne faisait que rajouter une goutte d'eau dans le vase de colère de Bonnie qui ne tarderait pas à déborder.

_ Je suis venu ici avec la ferme intention d'y habiter, répondit-il en souriant à son tour, tout en s'approchant du premier garçon qui en fit de même pour finir face à face au milieu du couloir, donc cette maison et la bonne sont à moi.

_ Je ne suis pas la Bonne, marmonna Bonnie en serrant d'avantage les poings et en rajoutant un visage à liste des personnes qu'elle devait tuer.

_ J'étais là le premier mon chère, dit le premier d'un air moqueur, alors je serais toi je partirais d'ici.

_ Ah oui vraiment ?! Parce que de toi à moi celui qui devrais partir c'est plutôt toi, répliqua le second.

_ Et moi je dis que c'est vous deux qui devriez partir, cria Bonnie en s'approchant d'eux, parce que je compte bien vivre ici moi.

_ Ah…donc t'es pas la bonne à tout faire, demanda celui qui l'avait appelé ainsi le premier.

_ Je ne crois pas non, répondit Bonnie en tapotant la poitrine du jeune homme avec son index, et je veux des excuse et vite pour m'avoir insulté de la sorte.

_ Tu peux toujours attendre ma chère, répondit-il, je ne me suis jamais excusé de ma vie et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

_ T'es pas un peu petite pour vivre seule, demanda le second en posant sa main sur le haut de la tête de Bonnie qui ne perdit pas de temps pour la retirer.

_ En tout cas je suis assez grande pour te botter le cul, grogna Bonnie.

_ C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur, ricana ce dernier très vite suivit de l'autre.

Alors que Bonnie s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, revalant ainsi une vieille dame qui peiné à marcher. Bonnie et les garçons la regardèrent puis se rentrèrent dedans pour arriver le premier devant la dame âgée, ce qui eut pour résultat dans cette agitation de faire tomber Bonnie par terre.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Damon et je suis arrivé ici le premier donc c'est de droit que cette maison m'appartient, dit-il avant d'être poussé par le second qui prit la main de la veille femme pour la baiser.

_ Ne fait pas attention à ce rustre. Je m'appelle Kol Michaelson et ce serait un plaisir infini de donner un loyer à une aussi jolie femme tel que vous, dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

_ Quel espèce de faux cul, marmonna Bonnie toujours sur le sol après sa chute, trop occupé à s'abasourdir devant le comportement des deux garçons plutôt qu'à penser se lever.

_ Bonjour ma chère vous allez bien, demanda Madame Flowers en fixant Bonnie.

_« C'est ma chance, jouer la carte de la pauvre fille devrait marcher avec ce genre de femme et comme ça à moi la maison, se dit-elle, et à dieu les deux nigauds._

_ J'ai un peu mal en fait, répondit-elle en faisant couler une larme sur sa joue, ils ont été d'une telle méchanceté avec moi avant que vous n'arriviez et là ils m'ont violement poussé pour vous convaincre de leur donner la maison. Mais où va le monde !

_ Quel honte, dit Madame Flowers en allant aider Bonnie à se remettre debout avant de se retourner vers les deux garçons encore sous le choc de la comédie de Bonnie, mais où sont donc vos manières ?!

_ Vous avez vu ça, pleurnicha Bonnie en attirant son attention, vu avez ce que certaine personne peuvent faire pour avoir une maison, termina-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour pouvoir sourire à Damon et Kol sans que la veille dame ne le voit.

_ Venez avec moi mon enfant, dit-elle en prenant la main de Bonnie pour la conduire dans l'énorme salon qui bordé le couloir et la faire s'assoir sur l'un des canapés.

_ Elle est forte, dit Damon à Kol avant de reprendre sur lui et de se remettre à l'esprit que lui aussi était un de ses adversaires et sur ce il laissa Kol dans le couloir pour s'assoir en face des deux femmes, mais il fut vite suivit par Kol qui s'assit à l'extrémité du même canapé.

_Donc, commença le vielle femme en les regardant un a un, vous êtes tous les trois ici pour y habiter ?!

_ Oui, répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

_ Je peux savoir les raisons qui vous poussent à habiter seul, dit-elle, parce que si je dois faire un choix entre vous trois je préférerais que ce soit pour de bonne raison.

_ Et bien pour ma part, commença Damon, j'en ai assez de vivre sous les crochets de mon père et toutes ses règles alors quand j'ai vu votre annonce, j'ai vu ça comme un cadeau tombé du ciel et je suis, je le rappelle, arrivé le premier.

_« Pff, il a aucun argument, _pensa Bonnie en roulant des yeux face à son explication._ »_

_ Moi, j'ai pas vraiment de raison précise, commença Kol, vivre avec mes parent et mes frère et sœur était plutôt agréable, mais je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait couper le cordon et puis avec la crise financière dans le pays trouver un aussi belle maison à ce prix-là, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en voit.

_« Je rêve jouer la carte du garçon bien élevé qui adore sa famille, se dit Bonnie en e fixant, merde…ce mec est aussi doué que moi pour raconter des bobards »_

_ Et vous mademoiselle, demanda Madame Flowers en se tournant vers elle.

_ Euh…je voulais prouver à mon père que je pourrais prendre soins de moi sans qu'il ne soit derrière mon dos continuellement, expliqua Bonnie, et puis pour une fois il m'a fait confiance en acceptant que je tente ma chance ici alors…et puis comme c'est lui qui m'a amenais ici, j'aurais du mal à rentrer chez moi sans voiture…

Madame Flowers expira après avoir entendu leurs explication, se leva du canapé et leur demanda de l'attendre ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa décision, et partit dans la pièce d'à côté.

_ Alors c'est ça ton truc…jouer la pauvre fille, dit Damon en allant s'assoir à coté de Bonnie pour se pencher à son oreille, prend moi la maison et je te le ferais regretter.

_ Oh pitié et tu appelles ça une menace, s'indigna Bonnie en le regardant, même mon père fait mieux que toi et jamais je n'ai reculé face à lui alors toi…pff, ne me fais pas rire !

_ Ton père ne te fracasserait pas contre un mur lui, répliqua Damon en lui souriant avant de détourner son regard vers Kol qui avait laissé échapper un petit ricanement face à son commentaire, t'a un problème ?!

_ Non, je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel genre de mec j'ai face à moi, répondit-il de manière enjoué.

_ Et je suis quoi, demanda Damon en se mettant correctement dans le canapé pour mieux le regarder.

_ Oh…t'es simplement un mec avec un grande gueule qui dois certainement en avoir une petit entre les jambes et qui préfère s'en prendre à des petites filles plutôt qu'à des vrai mec, répondit Kol en se mettant à l'aise sur son propre canapé.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Une petite fille ?! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends pauvre type, s'exclama Bonnie en coupant la parole à Damon, ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ?!

_ Non, mais mon père m'a appris à le tourner sept fois dans la bouche d'une fille pour la faire taire, répliqua Kol en souriant.

_ Tu es écœurant, dit-elle en faisant la grimace face à ces propos.

_ Je sais, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai pris ma décision, les interrompit Madame Flowers en les rejoignant dans le salon.

Les trois jeunes se levèrent en même temps pour lui faire face en appréhendant sa réponse. Bonnie commença instinctivement à ronger ses ongles, Damon tapa du pied sur le sol ayant hâte d'en finir et Kol resta stoïque, ne montrant aucune émotion. La vieille les regarda longuement sans rien dire avant de prendre son courage à deux en appréhendant leur réaction.

_ Vous habiteraient tous les trois ici, dit-elle en s'empêchant de rire en voyant le choc sur leur visage, et vu qu'il y a beaucoup de chambre ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

_Pas poser problème ?! Vous voulez que je vive avec un pervers et un mec qui pète plus haut que son cul, s'exclama Bonnie avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, enfin je veux dire…une fille avec deux garçons, c'est…ce n'est pas conseillé. Mais si, mais si on ne peut pas faire autrement…c'est d'accord, se résigna-t-elle en voyant le regard de Madame Flowers sur elle.

_ Elle montre enfin son vrai visage, la hyène, marmonna Kol en souriant avant de donner son avis à la vieille Dame, pour ma part ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Et vous Damon, demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

_ Je préfère vivre avec ces deux-là plutôt que de retourner chez moi, dit-il en se rasseyant.

_ Et puis, si la cohabitation ne fonctionne vraiment pas rien ne vous empêchera à déménager, dit Madame Flowers sans voir un lueur dans les yeux des jeunes présent, bon si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais chercher les papiers et comme ça vous pourrais aller confortablement vous installer.

Et sur cela, elle quitta la pièce en les laissant une nouvelle fois seul. Damon regarda les deux un à un avant de couper ce silence pesant.

_ Croyez-moi sur parole, commença-t-il, dans quelques jours vous serez partis après la misère que je vais vous faire.

_ De vous à moi, dit bonnie le sourire en main, c'est plutôt vous deux qui se sauverons d'ici.

_ Je ne compte pas répéter une troisième fois les mêmes choses donc pour gagner du temps, je dirais...bonne chance, répliqua Kol.

Par la suite madame Flowers réunit les jeunes autour de la table de la salle à manger et leur fit signer le bail. Ils remirent chacun un chèque de 100 euros et Bonnie garda l'autre chèque pour le mois suivant. La vielle femme leur donna une clef à chacun puis après une brève visite des lieux, les laissa prendre leur marque et quitta la maison. Les deux garçons regardèrent la vielle femme partir au volant de sa jolie Chevrolet avant de prendre conscience de l'absence de leur colocataire féminin.

_ Elle est où elle, demanda Damon en se retournant vers le couloir pour le voir vide.

_ Il n'y a plus aucun de ses sacs non plus, dit Kol en regardant le sol.

_ Attends une minute…si l'autre folle n'est plus là et que ces sacs non plus ça veut dire, commença Damon en réfléchissant avant de percuter, oh putain la garce elle est partit ce choisir la plus grande chambre, s'exclama-t-il en accourant dans les escaliers suivit de Kol.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils virent Bonnie trainer son dernier sac dans une des chambres. En les voyants venir vers elle d'un pas assuré, Bonnie tira d'avantage, pénétra dans sa chambre et se dépêche de la fermer à double tours avant de sursauter en entendant les garçons tambouriner contre la porte.

_ Ouvre cette porte, merdeuse, cria Damon en continuant à taper, j'avais vu cette chambre en premier.

_ Dommage pour toi, elle est à moi maintenant, répliqua Bonnie sur le même ton.

_ Je vais la tuer, je vais le tuer, dit Damon en tapant son front contre la porte avant de se retourner pour voir Kol prendre le deuxième chambre la plus grande et lui lancer un sourire.

_ Dommage pour toi mec, mais je crois que les deux seule chambre avec salle de bain individuelle sont prises, dit-il en entrant dans sa nouvelle chambre.

_ Non mais… mais putain je suis arrivé ici en premier, s'exclama-t-il en serrant le poing tout en commençant à marcher dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu, vous allez le regratter tous les deux, surtout toi espèce de petite, de petite…ahhhh, cria-t-il avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée prendre ces propre sacs.

:::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie après quelques heures de rangement dans sa chambre et une brève conversation téléphonique avec ses parents pour leur faire part de la situation, décida enfin à sortir dans sa chambre, appréhendant quand même sa confrontation future avec Damon. Téléphone dans la main, et écouteur dans ses oreille, Bonnie franchi le seuil de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les escaliers pour aller ensuite dans la cuisine dans la ferme attention de se faire à manger, rien que pour elle.

_ I'm sexy and i know it, chanta cette dernière en ouvrant le frigo pour attraper une tranche de jambon, avec un pot de mayonnaise, une tomate et de la salade. Elle alla se confectionner son sandwich sans tarder. Arès avoir tout enfourné dans du pain, Bonnie retourna dans le frigo reposer le pot de mayonnaise et prendre la bouteille d'eau. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se retourna pour voir nul autre que Damon dévorer son diner.

_ Miam, se contenta-t-il de faire en continuant de manger sans quitter des yeux Bonnie qui sentait le sang lui monter aux oreilles. Elle posa violemment la bouteille sur le comptoir à côté d'elle et se dirigea lourdement vers son colocataire.

_ rend le moi, dit-elle en tendant la main, les yeux rivé sur le sol pour ne pas voir son visage et s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Rendre quoi, demanda Damon en lui montrant ses mains, il ne reste plus rien.

_ Tu me le payeras, grogna Bonnie en continuant de regarder par terre.

_ Ça c'était pour MA chambre que tu m'as volé, ricana Damon.

_ Et c'était mon sandwich, s'exclama Bonnie en l'empoignant soudainement par le col de sa chemise.

_ Tu vas me lâcher avec tes mains toutes sales, grogna Damon sans bouger d'un pouce.

_ Ah, tu les trouve sale mes mains, dit-elle en le lâchant et mettant son téléphone sur la table pour se diriger vers le frigo et en sortir le ketchup dont elle aspergea sur une de ses mains sous le regard intrigué de Damon. Puis elle remit le ketchup dans le frigo et se dirigea vers Damon pour soudainement lui barbouiller le visage et sa chemise de ketchup.

_ Effectivement tu avais raison ! Elles étaient bien sales, dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme sous le choc, mais je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour me les avoir essuyé, continua-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour lui parler à l'oreille, Bonnie 1 et…c'est quoi déjà ton nom, termina-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce laissant le jeune homme regarder l'envergure des dégâts.

Bonnie monta les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol qui lui les descendait. Il regarda les mains de Bonnie en faisant une drôle de tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bonnie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, grogna-t-elle en le fixant.

_ Toi ma chère, tu es tellement belle, répondit sarcastiquement Kol avant de continuer son trajet vers la cuisine sans se préoccuper des insultes lancé par Bonnie qui alla se barricader dans sa chambre.

En arrivant dans la pièce Kol ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'état de Damon. Tordu de rire, Kol alla se poser contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber sur le sol.

_ Tu ne sais pas manger ou c'est un nouveau masque beauté que tu t'es étalé sur le visage, dit-il avant de retourner dans son fou rire.

_ Ta gueule, cria Damon en le bousculant pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Kol le regarda partir, reprit son calme et alla vers le frigo quand il aperçut un portable sur la table. Il le prit et vit les initiales de Bonnie écrit dessus.

_ Humm, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ça, dit-il en souriant pour ensuite le ranger dans sa poche avec la ferme intention de bien emmerder Bonnie avec.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que les interactions entre Bonnie et les deux garçons aussi.**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…préparez-vous à bien rigoler avec ce qu'ils se feront mutuellement pour rendre les autres totalement fou !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Désolé du petit retard et bonne lecture :=)**

Le lendemain, Kol s'était réveiller avant les autres et s'était installé sur le canapé en buvant une tasse de café avant d'attraper le portable de Bonnie qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

_ Alors voyons ce que cette petite plaie peut bien cacher, marmonna-t-il en allant dans sa boite de réception pour en lire quelques messages.

« Aujourd'hui à 9h15 de Papa, bon Bonnie, tu commences à me souler, je t'ais appelé trente-six fois hier et t'as même pas pris la peine de me répondre ou de me rappeler…rappelle-toi que c'est encore moi qui paye ton crédit, alors grouille ! Ta mère et moi, on sera là cette après-midi alors trouve moi une bonne explication ou sinon je te jure que je vais te tuer »

_ Charmant le père, commenta Kol en continuant sa lecture.

« Hier à 22h32 de Caroline, Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dû apprendre que tu avais déménagé de ma mère qui l'avait su de la mère d'Elena qui la su de la tienne ! T'aurais tout de même pu me prévenir MOI, ta meilleure amie ! »

_Intéressant… j'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance Caroline, dit-il en haussant les sourcils en voyant un message plus qu'intéressant apparaitre devant ses yeux.

_ « Hier à 15h47 de Matt, Bonnie allez répond moi ! Ok j'ai merdé, mais putain ça va faire 3 mois qu'on est ensemble et tu me laisse toujours pas te toucher, y'a des limites à ma patience ! Allez Bonnie, bébé, rappelle moi X3 »

_ Ok…qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faite de ça…eh bien Matt, ça va être un plaisir de te répondre, dit Kol en commençant à écrire tout en le lisant, mon amour, si je ne te laisse pas me toucher, c'est parce que…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou, l'interrompit Damon en s'asseyant à côté de lui, ah c'est le portable de l'autre folle !

_ Je suis en train de répondre à son copain, lui dit Kol en tournant son regard vers l'appareil qui lui fut arraché des mains par Damon.

_ Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Damon en lisant le début du message, ah t'es trop gentil, faut commencer avec un peu plus de piquant.

_« Mange ça pauvre idiote, _pensa Damon en écrivant le message sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Kol.

_ Tiens, c'est comme ça qu'on remet un petit ami en chaleur à sa place, s'exclama Damon en remettant le portable dans les mains de Kol avant de se diriger vers la cuisine se servir une tasse de café.

_ Hummm, je crois que je vais bien rire quand elle le découvrira, dit Kol en se levant tout en mettant le portable dans la poche de son pantalon pour ensuite se diriger vers l'entrée et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Damon prit une gorgé de café et monta un sourcil en entendant la moto de Kol démarrer. Il posa par la suite sa tasse dans le lavabo et trottina jusque dans sa chambre pour aller se laver tranquillement.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla de bonne humeur, une petite heure après les garçons sans savoir ce que ces derniers avaient fait. Elle s'étira sous ses couverture pour réveiller ses muscles et passa une à une ses jambes en dehors du lit pour se retrouver assise à frotter ses yeux endormi. Elle finit par se mettre debout et à tirer ses long rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière et pouvoir ainsi faire son lit dans les meilleures conditions possible.

Le lit fait, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea comme la veille directement vers cuisine. En arrivant dans la fameuse pièce, elle remarqua que du café était déjà préparé, elle hésita un instant à en prendre mais se décida tout de même à en boire une petite tasse qu'elle prit au passage dans une des étagères.

Elle s'appuya contre le frigo et sourit en repensant à la tête de Damon quand elle lui a barbouillé le visage de ketchup.

_« Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce crétin, _pensa Bonnie en souriant d'avantage en prenant une gorgée de son café noir.

_ On est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois aujourd'hui, dit Damon qui entra dans la pièce et qui la poussa légèrement du frigo pour prendre un éclair au chocolat qu'il dégusta devant elle.

_ Oh oui, je me remémorais ton visage d'hier soir, répondit-elle en rehaussant son sourire.

_ Oh tu t'es bien marré n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il pas du tout agacé par le sourire de la jeune femme qui de ce fait commença à se poser des questions.

_ Toi…qu'est-ce que tu as fait, le questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ MOI, s'exclama-t-il innocemment en se pointant du doigt, je ne suis pas débile au point de jouer au même niveau que toi !

_Fait gaffe à toi, le menaça Bonnie en haussant le ton, essaye de me faire quoi que ce soit et crois moi je me vengerais de manière tellement horrible que tu iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère.

_ Oh…effrayant, dit une voix agissante provenant de la porte de la cuisine.

_ Toi, fermes là, grogna Bonnie en se retournant pour faire face à Kol.

_ Ok…tu commences à être rudement énervant, je crois que je vais appeler papa, dit-il en sortant le portable de Bonnie de sa poche en composant le numéro de son père.

_ Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fou avec mon portable s'exclama-t-elle en voulant aller le récupérer mais fut retenu par Damon qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

_ Attend ma belle, murmura-t-il à son oreille en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, ça devient intéressant…

Kol na patienta pas longtemps car son appelle fut très vite réceptionné par le père bonnie.

-Ah ben enfin, non mais tu te fou de ma gueule ! Je t'ai appelé cent fois depuis hier et c'est à peine maintenant que tu émerge…non, mais franchement tu te fou du monde, hurla-t-il se qui força Kol à décaler légèrement le portable de son oreille pour ne pas perdre son ouïs, si tu continu à te foutre de la gueule de ta mère et moi, je crois qu'on ne viendra pas aujourd'hui et comme ça tu pourras attendre pour avoir ta voiture !

_Euh…

-Et puis…euh…Bonnie…t'as la voix un peu enroué, non, demanda son père interpelé par sa voix.

_ En fait ce n'est pas Bonnir, c'est Kol l'un des colocataires de Bonnie, répondit Kol en souriant en voyant de visage de Bonnie se crisper.

_ Comment ça l'un de ses colocataires ?! S'exclama monsieur Bennett, depuis quand ma fille des colocataires...

_ En l'occurrence depuis hier, cria Damon pour que le père de Bonnie puisse l'entendre.

_C'est qui lui, demanda-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

_ Damon…

_ Damon qui ?!

_ Euh je ne sais pas…, marmonna Kol pensif, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?!, s'écria-t-il en questionnant Damon.

_ Salvatore, grogna Damon en roulant des yeux en même temps que Bonnie.

_« Merveilleux, mon père va me prendre pour une salope de faire une colocation avec deux inconnu pas très futé comme ce crétin », _se dit-elle en lançant un regard un Damon.

_ Ah d'accord…c'est Damon Salvatore, répondit Kol au père de Bonnie.

_ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de son nom, je veux juste savoir qui s'est et puis toi aussi ! Et elle est où Bonnie, s'écria monsieur Bennett.

_ Oh là, tout de suite elle est légèrement indisposé, répondit Kol en fixant Bonnie se débattre dans les bras de Damon pour sortir de son emprise.

_ Passe la moi, ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Kol réfléchissant un instant avant de répondre puis accepta sous le regard surpris à la fois de Bonnie et de Damon qui le regardèrent étrangement.

_ fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ma belle, parce le temps que ton père arrive j'aurais vite fais de me débarrassé de ta petite gueule d'amour, dit Kol en souriant dangereusement avant de tendre le portable à Bonnie. Elle plaça son portable à son oreille et prit une grande respiration.

_ Allo papa, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça, demanda-t-il étrangement calmement.

_ Euh, ben en fait, madame Flowers nous a convaincu de vivre ici tous les trois, expliqua-t-elle en regardant les deux garçons tout en souhaitant intérieurement que son père ne la ramène pas de force.

_ Non…non, Bonnie ça va pas être possible, dit-il en restant calme, tu ne restes pas avec deux inconnu, non je ne suis pas d'accord.

_ Papa, s'il te plait ne fais-moi pas ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux sous les yeux des garçons, je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien avec eux, fait-moi confiance.

_ Bonnie ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance c'est en eux, tu…tu ne les connais même pas, lui rétorqua son père.

_ Oui, je sais mais…

_ Bonjour, c'est le fameux Damon Salvatore à l'appareil, dit-Damon en prenant le téléphone des mains de Bonnie, si vous voulait prendre votre fille ok, mais d'abord on va en discuter donc sur ce a tout à l'heure, termina-t-il en raccrochant le téléphone.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Bonnie en séchant ses larmes.

_ Si tu dois quitter cette maison, c'est parce que je t'y aurais amené et non à cause de ton père, répondit Damon en quittant la pièce sans entendre la réponse de Bonnie.

_ Allez t'inquiète Tom pouce, tu vas rester avec nous encore une nuit, continua Kol en s'apprêtant à sortir lorsqu'il s'arrêta, et si ton copain Matt t'appelles pour une histoire d'SMS passe le moi et en passant je suis sûr qu'il te mérite pas, termina-t-il en sortant une bonne fois pour toute pour se préparer à l'arrivée imminente de son père.

_« Ça fait plaisir de voir un père comme ça, _se dit-il en marchant dans les escaliers_, ça change un peu du mien. »_

**Alors votre Avis ?**

**Damon ou Kol fils de mafieux ?**

**Damon ou Kol Fils d'homme d'affaire ?**

**Désolé je corrigerais les erreurs ultérieurement  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

**Je suis profondément désolé pour ces deux mois, si ce n'est plus, de retard ...**

**je n'ai aucune excuse... enfin peut-être une ou deux:**

**Mon ordinateur portable a lâché donc je suis sur celui de mon père.**

**Et comme je suis en terminal et que je passe le bac en fin d'année, je passe plus de temps dans mes cahiers que sur l'ordinateur donc... encore désolé.**

**Avis sur les derniers épisodes de vampire Diaires:**

**_ Kol :**

**Réaction: tristesse ( j'adore ce personnage, alors pourquoi ?! )**

**colère ( Je vais entrer dans l'écran et planter Elena)**

**déception ( Ce personnage pouvait tellement apporter à la série )**

**_ Damon :**

**C'est juste moi ou ce personnage se ramollit au fil des épisodes.**

**Et le coup de dire qu'il se fiche de Bonnie, j'y crois moyennement même si ça ma énervé sur le coup **

**_ Klaus:**

**Va venger ton frère je t'encouragerais, je suis de tout coeur avec toi mais attention ne mord plus caroline !**

**Rebekah:**

**Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Elena ?!**

**Stefan:**

**Rien a dire je continu à t'adorer et reste avec Rebelak, tu mérite mieux qu'Elena !**

**Bonnie:**

**Je sens qu'elle va devenir folle avec ses pouvoirs, pas vous ?**

**Sinon, une petit altercation avec Silas ce serait bien. **

**Et bon dieu, remet cet idiot de Shane à sa place!**

**Julie Plec:**

**C'est officiel toutes les conneries que tu fais font couler le série...**

**Bon je ne m'éternise pas, bonne lecture !**

Bonnie était assise sur le canapé entre les deux garçons depuis maintenant plus d'une heure après l'appel de son père et l'attente de celui-ci ne faisait que l'appréhender d'avantage, sans compter que Kol et Damon ne faisaient rien pour d'étendre l'atmosphère pesant qui régné dans la pièce.

_ Bon... si par pur hasard je n'arrive pas a convaincre ton père et qu'il te ramène avec lui, commença Damon en regardant à sa droite pour parler face à Bonnie, je t'aiderais à retirer toutes tes affaires de ta chambre.

_ Pour plus vite t'y installer, marmonna Bonnie en regardant le sol, pauvre con.

_Eh reste gentille, tu veux, s'écria Damon en l'ayant parfaitement entendu, moi je fais des efforts et toi tu n'en fais aucun... tu sais dans une relation amicale faut que chaque personne soit un minimum aimable envers l'autre.

_ Tu sais le problème c'est que dans le mot « Amicale », répliqua Bonnie en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts tout en le fixant, il y a le mot ami et on est loin de l'être.

_ Ouais, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis je n'ai jamais été ami avec une fille,commenta Damon en regardant devant lui, les seules fois ou je leur trouve un réel intérêt c'est quand elles crient mon nom pendant que je les...

_ C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris, l'interrompit Bonnie en sentant ses joues devenir rouge.

_ Ohhhh, la vierge n'aime pas entendre parler de SEX, ricana Kol en retirant les écouteur de ses oreille, Ahlala, mais en même temps je te comprend de l'avoir arrêté dans son délire... rien que de l'entendre en parler et de l'imaginer nu entrain de faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qu'elle pauvre fille me donne envies de vomir.

_ T'es pas censé écouter de la musique toi, demanda Bonnie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans prêter attention aux grognements de Damon face aux commentaires de Kol.

Au moment où Kol allais lui répondre, le son d'une voiture se stationnant devant la maison se fit entendre.

_ Oh il semble que ton père est arrivé, dit Kol en se levant, Damon lève ton cul! On les laisse régler ça à deux et si ça s'envenime on interviendra.

_ Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres pauvre petite...

Damon s'arrêta en entendant la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir avant de reprendre en regardant méchamment Bonnie.

_ Ton père ne sait pas...

Damon ne put finir sa phrase à cause de Kol qui passa derrière lui et qui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche tout en le tirant hors de la salle sans dire un mot à Bonnie.

La jeune femme les regarda sortir de la pièce par la porte de derrière quand elle se retourna brusquement de sur le canapé en entendant des pas se diriger vers elle avec rien qu'une simple porte séparant cette personne d'elle.

Alors que son coeur battait fort à l'attente que la porte s'ouvre, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi ou se rendre ridicule sachant qu'elle ne pouvait se contrôler.

_ Bonnie ?

La jeune femme ouvra les yeux, surprise, non pas d'entendre son prénom mais parce que la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

- Matt ? soupira t-elle un peu déçu, mais...mais qu'est-ce que fais tu là ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, rétorqua son petit-ami, Qu'est ce que tu faisais assise ici, les yeux fermés ?

- Hé bien ... ,Bonnie réfléchit deux secondes avant d'ajouter, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Je faisais de la méditation.

Matt resta dubitatif un instant et puis répliqua avec un visage légèrement crispé.

- Ma pauvre fille. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile, mais dit toi que pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile surtout après avoir reçut ton SMS et que ton père m'ait apprit que tu vivais seul avec deux inconnus.

Matt ne mâchait pas ces mots. Bien qu'il s'entende très bien avec le père de Bonnie et qu'ils entretiennent une bonne relation, jamais il n'aurait osé parler de la sorte à la jeune femme si son père était présent. Pour sur, ça ferait un moment qu'il serait mort, le pauvre.

_Tu devrais essayer la méditation, ça détends, affirma Bonnie sans réellement savoir si c'était le cas. Se détendre dans ce manoir ? Même le dallai lama n'y arriverait pas surtout avec ses deux merveilleux colocataires.

_ Va chercher tes affaires je te ramène chez toi, dit-il durement en l'empoignant par le bras pour la faire se lever. Bonnie se mit debout mais se retira de son emprise pour faire quelques pas en arrière et ainsi garder un espace entre eux.

_ Je suis chez moi, rétorqua la jeune femme.

_ Bon écoute... je n'ai pas fais tous ces kilomètre pour repartir bredouille alors ramène tes fesses ici et va chercher tes affaires, s'écria-t-il en la faisant sursauter de surprise face à la manière dont il lui parlé.

_ Tu entends la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi, l'interrogea Bonnie en élargissant les yeux.

_ Après le message que j'ai reçut de toi, je crois que j'ai le droit de hausser le ton, s'écria ce dernier en faisant un pas en sa direction.

_ Et moi je crois qu'un obsédé, comme toi, devrait sérieusement se remettre en question et aller se faire interner... forcer une fille à coucher avec soi, dit Kol en entrant dans la pièce suivit de Damon après avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas le père de Bonnie, tu n'as donc aucun amour propre?!

_Tes fameux colocataires, dit-il en regardant Bonnie en essayant de ne pas prendre en considération les paroles de Kol.

_ Et c'est le fameux petit-ami..., commença Damon en le regardant de haut en bas avant de mettre son regard sur Bonnie, tes goûts en matière d'homme sont légèrement pourris.

_ Je t'ai rien demandé, grogna Bonnie en gardant son regard rivé vers Matt qui commençait à perdre le contrôle à force de se faire insulté.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on attends de la visite donc si tu permet, dit Kol en montrant la sortit à Matt qui n'y prêtait pas attention à a différence de Bonnie.

_ Tu veux mettre mon petit copain à la porte, demanda Bonnie en le fixant légèrement surprise.

_ Ex petit copain, corrigea Kol en souriant face au visage surpris de Matt.

_ Ex? Depuis quand je suis ton ex, s'exclama Matt à l'encontre de Bonnie aussi interloqué que ce dernier.

_ Je ne sais pas, je viens de l'apprendre, répondit Bonnie calmement avant de regarder Kol, j'ai rompu avec?

_ Non, mais tu allais le faire, répondit Damon à la place de Kol qui continuait de fixer le visage en décomposition de Matt.

_ C'est quoi ces conneries, putain, s'exclama Matt en regardant méchamment Bonnie, tu m'envoies un sale message et maintenant tu me plaque?!

_ Et baisse d'un ton, dit Calmement Kol, t'es pas chez toi.

_ Mais quel message?! S'exclama Bonnie se fichant royalement des parles de Kol.

_ Ce message là, dit Matt en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche et le lui tendre avec les fameux message affiché.

Bonnie prit la portable, regarda un instant Matt et ses colocataires et fut surprise de voir le sourire de Kol s'élargir d'avantage de même que Damon qui semblait attendre patiemment la réaction de Bonnie.

« Bon écoute espèce de petite merde, je veux pas perdre ma virginité avec un impuissant comme toi avec une si petite B*** entre les jambes alors si tu permet je préfère me donner du plaisir toute seule », lit Bonnie à haute voix en élargissant les yeux avant de regarder furieusement Damon et Kol qui s'étaient mit à ricaner.

_ C'est vous espèce de malade, grogna-t-elle en lançant le portable en leur direction, qui évitèrent sans mal, et qui alla se fracasser contre le sol.

_ Mon portable, cria Matt en allant chercher les morceaux.

_ Espèce de folle t'aurait me faire mal, cria à son tour Damon en marchant vers elle pour ensuite la secouer par les épaules.

_ Non mais lâche moi, s'exclama Bonnie en le frappant entre les jambes.

_ Ahahaha, rigola Kol en se laissant tomber sur la canapé, j'adore les collocations !

Bonnie se dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui flaqua une énorme gifle qui résonna dans toute la pièce et qui fit cessais les rires de ce dernier. Kol posa sa main sur sa joue et regarda Bonnie avant de se lever et de la dominer de sa taille.

_ Je veux des excuses et vite la naine, grogna-t-il en la fixant.

_ Plutôt crever, sale malade, dit-elle haineusement en ne reculant pas d'un centimètre.

Kol souleva le bras droit tout en serrant son poing très fermement pour l'amener devant de visage de Bonnie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_- Oh mon dieu, il ne va tout de même pas me frapper, _se dit-elle en zigzaguant son regard entre les yeux de Kol et son poing_,s'il me frappe, c'est sur je n'y survivrais pas._

_-Allez ! Te retiens pas, elle l'a bien mérité cette pimbêche,_ pensa Damon en les fixant toujours plier en deux à cause du coup de Bonnie.

- _Et merde qu'est-ce que je dois faire_, se questionna Matt en regardant le scène se passer devant lui, _il va la frapper ! Mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucune responsabilité envers elle ! Elle m'a tout de même plaqué ! Oh je sais, je vais appeler la police, _se dit-il avant de couiner faiblement en regardant son portable_, oh c'est vrai, j'ai plus de portable!_

_ Alors tu comptes d'excuser, demanda kol en gardant son poing dans sa direction.

_ Si tu crois que je vais me mettre à genoux et te supplier de ma pardonner de t'avoir gifler pour ne pas m'en prendre une, tu peux toujours rêver, répondit Bonnie en essayant de ne pas faiblir le ton pour ne pas lui montrer sa peur.

_ Tu es soit très brave ou alors stupide, dit-il sans rompre le contacte visuel, alors tu es?

_ Brave, dit-elle.

_ Stupide, répondirent Damon et Matt.

_ La seule personne stupide ici s'est bien toi mon garçon, dit une voix grave provenant de la porte.

_ Papa, s'écria Bonnie en le voyant dans la pièce, ce malade a essayé de me...

_ Ferme-la Bonnie, c'est une discussion entre homme, l'interrompit son père en la fixant un instant avant de remettre son regard vers Kol qui avait baissé le bras entre deux, et va t'asseoir.

_ Ok, répondit Bonnie sans oser discuter.

_ Si je trompe pas, c'était bien ton poing devant le visage de ma Bonnie, dit monsieur Bennett en fixant Kol avec u petit sourire de coin, t'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être suicider comme ça?

_ Et vous, vous êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour porter des converses, répliqua Kol sans baisser les yeux.

Monsieur Bennett baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté avant de regarder de nouveau le jeune homme.

_ Ouais, heuuu... peu importe! C'est pas le propos, on parle de ma fille et de ton poing là, pas de mes chaussures, répliqua-t-il totalement déconcerté.

_ Oh papa, marmonna Bonnie en cachant son visage dans ses mains, un père comme ça on en redemande...

Damon alla s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie, alors que Matt resta immobile sur le sol en espérant que le père de Bonnie ne le voit pas, pour éviter qu'il ne lui demande pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu.

_ Bon, on va pas s'éterniser! Prenez votre gamine de fille et barrez-vous de chez moi, grogna Kol en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, très remonté par la gifle de Bonnie.

_ Non, se contenta de répondre monsieur Bennett à la grande surprise des adolescents présent.

_ Quoi, s'exclamèrent-ils tous les quatre en même temps.

_ J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il en souriant, j'ai tout de même payé deux mois de loyer , alors ma fille va rester ici. C'est SA MAISON !

_ Tu veux de l'argent, d'accord, dit Kol en prenant son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste posée sur le canapé, tiens, je te rembourse, termina-t-il en jetant quelques billets dans son visage.

Monsieur Bennett ferma les yeux un instant face au comportement du jeune homme, il les ouvra quelques secondes plus tard et les baissa sur le tas de billet sur le sol et les ramassa à la surprise de sa fille qui n'avait qu'une envi... frapper Kol suffisamment fort pour lui faire regretter son geste envers son père.

Il prit a billet fermement dans sa main et se dirigea doucement vers Kol sans soulever son regard du sol. Arriver à sa hauteur, il attrapa le bas du visage de Kol en lui ouvras la bouche d'une main et de l'autre il lui enfourna les billets.

_ Maintenant, mâche les, petit con, grogna-t-il en le regardant furieusement.

_Ouais, ça c'est mon père, _se réjouit Bonnie toujours assise sur le fauteuil à profiter de la scène devant elle.

_Ce mec est un malade, _se dit Damon sans être vraiment effrayé par ce qui se jouait devant lui_, un vrai malade... faut pas se demander de qui elle tient ses gènes,_ termina-t-il en regardant brièvement Bonnie.

_Oh lala, c'était pas le jour pou se disputer avec Bonnie,_ pensa Matt en se disant si ramper jusqu'à sa voiture serait une bonne idée.

_ J'ai dis mâche, répéta-t-il une seconde fois.

_ jevaistetuer, baragouina Kol avec les billet toujours à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

_ Hein ! S'exclama le père de Bonnie en la regardant pour savoir se qu'il avait dit, mais celle-ci n'avait rien compris du tout.

_ Vous devriez peut-être lui retirer les billets de la bouche, commença Damon, ça sera mieux pour comprendre cet imbécile.

Monsieur Bennett abdiqua et retira les billets de sa bouche pour les laisser tomber sur le sol. Suite à cela Kol renouvela ses menaces avant d'être poussé par le père de Bonnie pour aller s'écraser sur le fauteuil à côté de Bonnie qui se décala plus près de Damon pour garder un minimum d'espace entre elle et Kol.

_ Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris, commença-t-il en se mettant debout en face des adolescents, vous êtes trois gamins rêvant d'émancipation du moins est certain pour ma fille... bon quoi qu'il en soit étant donné que vous avez tous les trois payés pour ce mois si, je vous conseille de faire avec et de cohabiter.

_ Vous étiez pas venu ici au départ pour récupérer votre merveilleuse fille, demanda Damon qui ne comprenait plus trop l'homme devant lui.

_ J'ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis t'as pas suivit, grogna-t-il en lui répondant.

_ Hé, c'est bon vous me parlez pas comme ça, je m'appelle pas Kol, répliqua Damon pour ensuite recevoir un regard haineux de la part de Kol.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te fit Kol, grogna ce dernier en le fixant.

_ J'en ais rien à foutre de ce que tu veux dire, commenta Damon sans lever les yeux vers lui, tous ce qui sort de ta bouche c'est de la merde alors...

_Qu'est qu'ils leur ressemblent, _se dit monsieur Bennett le sourire aux lèvres tout en les regardant un à un.

_Pourquoi il sourit en regardant ces deux crétins,_se dit Bonnie en fixant son père_, il a un problème ?!_

_ Papa, on peut en revenir à ce que tu disais, intervint Bonnie en ramenant les trois hommes sur terre.

_ Oui donc... en bref, vous allez vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin du moi et ensuite vous verrez bien si vous continuez ainsi ou si vous voulez quitter cette maison, conclut-il.

_ Tu comptes me laisser vivre avec ces deux types, s'exclama Bonnie avec l'horreur de s'imaginer vivre ainsi pendants encore un mois.

_ T'as voulut pendre ton envol assume ma fille, lui répondit son père en se retournant vers Matt toujours sur le sol, immobile.

_ Allez lève-toi, on y va, lui dit-il en prenant le direction de la sortit suivit très vite de Matt qui lança un petit regard vers le trio.

_ Papa, t'es pas sérieux?! Revient et met les dehors, cria-t-elle avant d'estomper sa voix en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer.

_ Ton père est vraiment étrange, dit soudainement Damon en attirant l'attention sur lui, il vient avec la ferme attention de te ramener, puis il tente de tuer Kol et après il décide de te laisser ici. T'es sûr que tout est à sa place la haut, demanda-t-il en montrant son propre crâne.

_ Si vous permettez, je vais aller me prendre dans ma chambre, déclara Bonnie sans prêter attention à Damon en se dirigeant vers les premières étage.

_ Tu veux un coup de main, proposa Damon en la suivant dans les escaliers j'aurais trop peur que tu te rate.

_Ferme-la Damon, grogna-t-elle.

Seul dans la salon, Kol se remémora se qu'il venait de se passer et regratta sans s'en rendre compte le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à l'encontre de Bonnie. Il soupira puis se leva pour aller à son tour dans sa propre chambre.

_ Je sens que ce mois va être mouvementé, dit-il en montant les escaliers et marcher ensuite dans le couloirs pour voir Bonnie mettre Damon à la porte de sa chambre.

:::::::::::

Après avoir quitté la maison de Bonnie et de s'être assuré que Matt avait lui aussi quitté les lieux. Monsieur Bennett se stationna sur le bord de la route à quelques kilomètres de-là et attrapa son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro.

Il patienta quelques seconde avant d'avoir quelqu'un au bout du fil.

_ C'est bon. On est tranquille un mois, dit-il, reste maintenant à voir comment les choses vont évoluer...

**Désolé pour l'orthographe!**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires et questions, je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci encore :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_**Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard énorme et impardonnable, mais mon manque d'inspiration et le déroulement de la série m'ont simplement empêcher de continuer mes fictions. **_

_**Ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous fera patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant.**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis que le père de Bonnie avait déboulé chez eux pour leur faire son speech et que cette dernière avait définitivement rompu avec Matt. Sur ce même laps de temps, la relation entre les trois jeunes quelque peu changé. Certes leur dispute étaient toujours aussi nombreuses mais... quelque chose avait changé, du moins pour deux d'entre d'eux.

/

_ Qui ? Demanda Bonnie aussi calmement que possible, assise devant les garçons dans le salon après avoir découvert sa chambre sens dessus dessous.

_ J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre la sens de ta question, Répondit Damon en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je... Vous... pourquoi , demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois sans vraiment s'adresser à eux.

_ A l'école, on t'a jamais appris qu'une phrase se formait d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément, commenta Damon avec un petit sourire mesquin, qu'il perdit en sentant sa joue chauffer suite à la gifle de Bonnie.

Damon regarda méchamment Bonnie sans trouver les mots adéquates pour menacer comme il se doit la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Kol.

_ Après « le silence des agneaux » de jonathan Demme on a « le silence de l'idiot » de Damon Salvatore , ricana ce dernier.

_ T'en veux une, s'exclama Damon en menaçant du regard Kol avant de se tourner vers Bonnie, t'a de la chance d'être une fille, sinon ...

_ Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me frapper, l'interrogea Bonnie en se mettant debout face à lui, comment ta conscience s'accommoderait de ça ?

_ Ohhh, crois moi, elle irait bien, répliqua Damon en se mettant debout à son tour, pour la dominer de sa taille.

Kol les regarda chacun leur tour avant de poser son regard sur Bonnie et de sourire en la voyant rougir en sentant son regard sur elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder à son tour et de détourner son regard pour s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. Damon regarda l'interaction entre ses deux colocataires et remarqua que le visage de Bonnie était en feu.

_ Ok... avant que je t'envoies volé dehors..., commença-t-il en retrouvant son calme tout en s'asseyant, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux?

_ On s'est embrassé, répondit Kol, le plus naturellement possible.

_ On s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler, s'exclama Bonnie en se sauvant dans sa chambre en laissent les deux hommes, seul dans le salon.

_ T'as embrassé la vierge, demanda Damon en fixant Kol qui arborait un énorme sourire en se remémorant le scène en même temps que le jeune femme dans sa chambre.

_**2 jours avant**_

_Bonnie entra dans sa salle de bain, se démaquilla après être rentré de son job d'été dans une petite librairie sous une chaleur épouvantable. Son visage défait de tout source de maquillage, elle hotta ses vêtements est entra dans la douche pour se laver mais aussi pour se détendre. Nue dans la douche, elle actionna la douche, mais se rendit vite compte que pas la moindre goutte d'eau ne sortit du pommeau. _

__ Sérieusement, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant le pommeau contre le mur dans l'espoir de faire sortir l'eau._

_Après quelques coups, Bonnie abandonna et laissa tomber le pommeau de douche sur le sol en se frottant vigoureusement le cuir chevelu. Elle sortit de la douche attrapa une serviette et décida de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain commune que les deux garçons partagaient._

_En sortant de la salle de bain, puis de sa chambre, Bonnie se dirigea doucement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers la salle de bain en espérant ne pas rencontré Damon qui lui avait formellement interdit d'occuper sa salle de bain._

_Elle ouvra la porte, y passa la tête pour voir si la voie était libre et entra rapidement en fermant la porte derrière en oubliant tout fois de la verrouiller. Laissant la serviette tomber sur le sol, elle pénétra dans la douche et se détendit en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. _

_Toute fois, étant sous la douche, elle n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans la salle de bain et commencer à se déshabiller. En effet, Kol pensait que ce n'était autre que Damon sous la douche et ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que ce dernier soit sortit de la salle de bain pour commencer à retirer ses vêtements pour finir en caleçon et attendre son tour. _

_En entendant la douche cesser, Kol se prépara à recevoir les insulte de Damon, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Bonnie sortit de la douche entièrement nue bien sûr._

__ Qu'est ce que..., commença Kol avant de sursauter par les cris de Bonnie._

__ AHHHH, sort d'ici pervers, s'écria Bonnie en attrapant la serviette sur le sol en s'envelopper dedans._

__ P..pervers ?! Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu loin, répliqua ce dernier en empêchant Bonnie de sortir de la salle de bain, en se mettant devant le porte._

__ Oui, j'ai vu la manière dont tu ma regardé, s'exclama celle-ci en serrant le plus fort possible la serviette autour de son corps._

__ Excuse moi ma chérie, mais je m'attendait a voir l'autre débile sortir de la douche plutôt qu'une sainte, répliqua ce dernier en la regardant de droit dans les yeux avant de dévier son regard sur son petit corps._

__ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, gémit-t-elle en regardant ses pieds de honte._

__ Ben excuse moi, mais...quand une jolie fille est presque nue devant moi , je ne vais pas fermer les yeux, répondit Kol avant de prendre conscience qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle._

__ Tu... tu me trouve belle, marmonna-t-elle en continuant à regarder le sol._

__ Ben disons que t'es dans mes normes, répondit Kol en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder._

__ Bien... je peux sortir maintenant, Demanda-t-elle en levant le yeux en l'air pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_Kol hocha la tête et se décala de la porte en permettant à cette dernière de sortir mais au denier moment il la plaqua face contre la porte et son dos collé contre son torse._

__ Damon ne t'avait pas dit que tu serais puni, si tu entrais dans notre salle de bain, murmura-t-il à son oreille._

__ Euh, il l'a peut-être mentionner, marmonna-t-elle en fixant la porte._

__ Comment devrais-je te punir alors, demanda-t-il avant de la faire sursauter en posant un bref baiser sur son coup._

__ Euh, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en commençant à trembler._

__ Moi je sais, dit-il dans un murmure avant d'attraper son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Le baiser fut bref, mais assez pour faire rougir le jeune fille, qui pris conscience que Kol était le deuxième garçon après__Matt a l'avoir jamais embrassé. Kol retira ses lèvres des siennes avec un son plus beau sourire._

__ La prochaine fois verrouille la porte, darling, dit-il en se reculant pour la laisser sortir, ce que cette dernière fut de suite__sans se retourner._

_**Maintenant**_

Après avoir écouté son histoire, Damon s'enfonça dans la fauteuil ou il était assis et analysa les paroles de Kol.

_ Alors toi, tu punis les filles en les embrassant, dit-il en regardant devant lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, tsssss, si ça avait était moi...

_ Oui mais c'était moi, l'interrompit Kol en se levant pour trottiner ensuite vers la porte d'entré pour rejoindre ses amis.

Damon sourit à lui-même puis décida de rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivé en haut des escaliers il s'arrêta est ferma brièvement les yeux.

_**flashback**_

_En atteignant le haut des escaliers, Damon s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie sortir en courant de sa salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre seulement vêtu d'une courte serviette. Il fit un pas en avant pour lui remettre les pendules mais s'arrêta en apercevant Kol faire un pas en dehors de la salle de bain pour regarder Bonnie se sauver. En voyant Kol arborait un sourire avant de retourner dans la salle, Damon compris que quelque choses s'était passé entre eux et sans vraiment le comprendre plusieurs sentiments l'envahirent. Il y avait à la fois de la Jalousie, de la colère et de l'incompréhension, mais oui, surtout de la jalousie._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Damon sourit en se rappelant de cela et comprit que l'atmosphère de la maison allait changé.

_ Pour la punir mon cul, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre bien décider à jouer au même jeu que Kol.

**Merci pour votre patience ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ou à me poser des questions en commentaire ou en message privé !**

**Désolé pour l'orthographe !**


End file.
